Second Chance Please
by trisha23flow
Summary: He broke up with her. He still loves her. Would she give him another chance? Warning: Reverse Harem. Lightis


**Note**: Hello! This is my first Final Fantasy Fanfic so please don't be hard on me haha. That's all :D

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy. If I was, Zack wouldn't die and Lightning and Noctis would be in the same game.

...

"Noct?" No answer. "Noctis?"

Still, the blue haired boy said nothing but to stare at the sky he had been looking at for the past 10 minutes. Getting severely annoyed with his lover's lack of respond, Lightning decided to give the blue haired boy a hard nudge in the ribs, startling the said boy.

"Wha-what?" Noctis stammered, coming back to the world of living.

"Are you okay? You're spacing out." Lightning said with her usual flat tone. "Anyway, what is this something you wanted to tell me?"

Noctis's suddenly gulped upon remembering that he called his lover to tell her something very important but his mind is still telling him that, there's no way in hell he would say that to Lightning. For god's sake, he's too in love with her.

Tearing his eyes away from his lover, the blue haired teen cleared his throat and said, "Just remembered stupid stuffs you know, homework and all that." Noctis somehow managed to grin sheepishly though he's still confused what's the next thing to do after remembering what he really needs to say to his lover but doesn't have the balls to.

"Oh? Last time I checked the word 'homework' doesn't exist in your dictionary considering all you ever did was slack at school." The strawberry haired girl said, humoring him.

Well, apparently how much he hates it, Lightning has a point. He took a quick glance at the said girl who's now just staring blankly at the sky with her beautiful electric blue eyes with that is more beautiful than the one she's staring at. He could never say it to her but, does he have a choice? No. He does not have. If he didn't tell it to her quickly now, it would be much painful to her later. Just imagining her sad expression makes his heart sunk in depression. Just imagining him with other guy makes his mind go crazy. And just imagining him without her makes his life meaningless. But he doesn't need to be selfish now. He must think of her first. It's now or never, he thought.

"Light." He called out to her, demanding for her attention.

Lightning only looked at him in response showing that she's eager to listen.

Noctis's heart dropped. He was in deep shit now. Seeing her innocent yet serious expression made him insane. It makes him want her more however, it's necessary to say it. He needs to break up with her. He wanted her to move on already though it was very hard on his part to let go of the person he truly loves. He cleared his throat and said, "Lightning...I uhmm." His voice trembled as his resolved shakened.

"What is it? I'm listening."

"I...I..Lightning, look. I.. I wanted..I wanted to.." He bite his lip, hard enough to make it bleed.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Lightning exclaimed with an worried expression in her face. She then pulled her handkerchief in her pocket and immediately wiped Noctis' lips gently.

Noctis on the other hand, is now resisting himself not to grab Lightning by the hand and pushed his lips into her soft ones.

"Seriously, what the hell are you thinking? Have you gone mad?" She said, still wiping the blue haired boy's lips gently.

"I can't do this anymore." He muttered with his head lowered, hiding his face with his blue hair.

"What?" She asked, still focused on wiping her lover's lips gently.

He really can't take it anymore. He doesn't want to make her suffer but her actions just made it more harder for him. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closely to him, making their face dangerously close to each other. Noctis made a mental note to himself not to kissed her senselessly. He closed his eyes for a while and exhaled a breath, gathering all his determination to say such a word he doesn't want to say nor to mention to her but needed to.

"No-noctis?" She asked with a mixed curiosity and anxiousness in her tone.

'_I'm very sorry, Lightning. I love you.'_ He opened his blue eyes then stared at her with a very serious expression on his face and unemotionally said, "Let's break up."

**Note**: Sorry for any grammatical errors. I haven't written for a while and for some reasons, I feel like I'm really new to this stuffs. I'm confuse on this and that haha. Don't mind me. Actually, upon writing this and the upcoming chapters, it took me a lot of willpower not put any 'breaking the fourth wall humor' cause I'm really used to it since all I wrote is about Gintama which will we all know that is a very humorous anime yet so deeeeeeeep. Haha. So what did you think?! **Reviews and Mockery are greatly appreaciated!**


End file.
